


Saw it and Thought of You

by onecent



Series: Eyes and Ears [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Birthday, Eyes and Ears, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecent/pseuds/onecent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, Clint! Since you got Matt such a nice gift last time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saw it and Thought of You

Clint tramped through the flooded basement of his apartment with a flashlight. “Aww, plumbing…” he said, looking up at a leaking pipe. A trilling tone from his back pocket had him fumbling for his cell phone.

“Yellow,” he said, still looking up at the dripping pipe.

“Where are you?” Matt said on the other end of the line.

“Uh, my apartment.”

There was silence on the other end for a moment. “You’re sure you’re not in a sewer?”

“That was rude and uncalled for.” Clint turned to head back up the stairs. “I’m in the basement. We’ve had a…small emergency. I needed to get an idea what was wrong before I called the plumber.”

“Sorry to interrupt, then. I just thought I’d drop off your birthday present.”

Clint grinned. “How’d you know it was my birthday?”

“Please.” Matt snorted. “You have been dropping hints about it all week.”

“Well it’s sweet of you to remember. Hold on, I’m almost to the main hall.” Clint fumbled with the door. He slid off the rainboots he’d grabbed to go trekking around downstairs.

“I’ll meet you there.” Matt hung up the phone.

Clint went into the office space on the main floor and started flipping through the address book looking for the plumber’s number. He didn’t wait long before there was a tapping at the open door.

“So it’s really a mess down there, huh?” Matt said. He held out a small box, brightly wrapped with a purple bow.

Clint took the present. “Yeah. We didn’t catch it until late, otherwise it wouldn’t have been such a big deal.”

“You probably shouldn’t have gone down there if it was flooded.”

“I was wearing rubber shoes. I like your wrapping choice. I’m going to keep this bow.”

“Thank Foggy.” Matt rested both hands on his cane and smiled. “He helped with the wrapping.”

“I’ll be sure to send him a card.” Clint put the bow on the table and started attacking the wrapping paper. He spotted a large logo first and started grinning. “Dude, an action figure?”

Matt just kept smiling at him.

Clint finished unwrapping the gift and looked at it properly for the first time. His smile fell and he stared at the gift. It shook in his hands. “This…this is…Iron Fist.”

“Is it?” Matt said. His eyebrows furrowed. “Oh no, I must have gotten the wrong one. It was hard to tell…”

Clint glared at him. He shook the box in one hand. “You did this on purpose.”

“What? Me? I just couldn’t see—“

“How many places did you even have to go for this? I mean, it’s not like they sell Iron Fist merchandise in your local supermarket. This was…this is…how long have you even been planning this? How hard did you have to look?”

“Admittedly I didn’t look much at all.”

Clint narrowed his eyes.

Matt plastered on a shit-eating grin. “Happy birthday, Iron Fist.”

**Author's Note:**

> This follows my story [For He's a Jolly Good Fellow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4161894), which details the earlier part of Clint's birthday.


End file.
